Minerva Detroy (The Survivor)
Minerva Detroy is a former United States Air Force Pilot and is one of the four High Councils of the Insurgents, representing human kind. of the resistance group. She is among the main characters of the series, The Survivor. She shares an affiliation with the hunter community, tied to the last human colonies of their own Resistance Movement. History Early Life Back then before 2010, Minerva was an air force pilot as her father as a retired army man, who then later on passed away, thus causing her want to follow in his footsteps to remember him as his legacy. She enjoyed her times at the air force base and leading her team on missions. When the arrival of 2010 came, the apocalypse had sprung loose. Minerva had lost her mother to the angels and stuck with a small group of humans. During that entire year, she encountered other creatures besides angels and demons, such as monsters and met up with a few hunters, that showed her some tricks to fend against them. Minerva manage to keep her group alive for the next two years. In the late 2012, she decided someone needs to make a stand against Michael and his forces. Seeing how some of the supernatural community were surviving as well, she suggested to unit together and fight off against Michael. The supernatural creatures and humans agreed and thus because Minerva suggested the idea and was an experienced leader, she was nominated by her human peers to act as one of the four High Council to represent human kind. Traitor among comrades For the next three more years, the Insurgents gathered all the monsters, pagans, magic practitioners, and humans they could find. They used all available resources and knowledge of how to combat angels to turn the tide. They set their base of operations as Washington, D.C., the White House. Everything had gone smoothly when someone among their ranks were align with Michael and betrayed them by revealing their secret location. Michael ordered heaven to combine their smite into one single massive blast, eradicating nearly everyone except for a few, with Minerva being one of them. The later manage to move their new base camp in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and regroup due to their loss. Minerva had been quick to vouch for her fellow angel comrades that joined them as many accused them of still being loyal to Michael. She manage to find small evidence that it was a human that ratted them out and for the next two years, Minerva has kept check on who to trust. Arrival of a newcomer In 2017, Minerva is seen walking up to Thor and making sure if he and his team made it out all right and were speculating as to why a high-ranking angel such as Zachariah would be out so far in Zone R4. She dismisses it but keeps her guard. When Tathamet attacked the young female Nephalem stealing from them, Minerva, along with many others were among to come on out from their sleep to check the ruckus. She is later present with her four High Council members, deciding the fate of Jewels. Personality Since she was formerly a member of the United States Air Force, Minerva is a strong, collective, open-minded, and wise woman as she needs to be in order to survive and help her people against taking down Michael. She once said that she loved to fly as it helped her relieve of her life's issues and feel one with the air, however, since the apocalypse has clouded the skies with harsh storms, she has fallen under depression and hardly smiles as the world is no longer a world to consider living on anymore, nor will it be able to go back to the way it was after its devastation. Among her fellow council members, she is the only one to be willingly to give Jewels a chance to leave or even have her prove herself that she is not with Michael's forces since the three councilmen are wary and paranoid, while Minerva could simply read Jewels as a mere person trying to survive, that shows she can read a person and tell how they are if they are good or evil as the apocalypse as caused her to witness the dark side of humanity. Her being more kind to Jewels is probably due to her being human, which is ironic considering humans dislike anything related to angels. She is not one to mess around with as she has been known for being tough with her fellow teammates way before the world ended. Minerva is only strong and tough on her team as they are her responsibilities and them dying will forever be stuck on her conscious. Even though she had made difficult decisions in the past, when it comes to one that is seemingly too big for her own to decide, she is willingly to ask her people if they agree to take a huge risk, knowing it will cost them their lives. As a leader, she believes to stand against Michael, everyone must unite their powers and resources to take him down, however, because the Resistance Movement in San Antonio are stubborn to work with anything that is supernatural, this causes her to become annoyed that not everyone is willingly to put aside their differences. Skills and Abilities * Basic Hunting Skills - She cam across the hunter community during the apocalypse and learned a few tricks when not dealing with angels as she has had her fair share of encounters with monsters or demons. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - Minerva is a highly skilled combatant among her Air Force ranks. She has shown skills of taking down men twice her size and share skills on par with Sam and Dean, especially since she's had to combat angels, monsters, and demons. * Leadership - Minerva gains her leadership skills when she was selected to lead her fellow air force squadron out in the woods from far away human civilization. She's had experience to lead her team in the battle field and command her team during air flight practice. When the apocalypse arrived, Minerva found herself among a group of survivors. She took command and taught them how to survive until eventually she combined her group with the supernatural to form the Insurgents. She was selected as one of the four High Council and is the human's representative. She and her fellow three council members have manage to keep the Insurgent's rank system and management in supplies in check. She had made tough decisions in which individuals to send out far from Zone R4 to scout out for angels or supplies. * Survival Expert - Minerva was a highly experienced survivor long before the apocalypse occurred. She and her squadron would hike out into the mountains or woods, go without any form of human contact to survive on their own in case they lack any means of communication, food, or water. The apocalypse has enhanced her survival experience to a degree where she is always on guard and works with limited resources. Category:The Survivor Category:Human Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Winchester Allies